


Doubts from the past

by AlmightyMirage



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg - Freeform, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyMirage/pseuds/AlmightyMirage
Summary: Set in the aftermath of The Witcher 3, with Geralt having moved with Triss to Kovir. Triss is still somewhat insecure about her relationship with Geralt, and decides to ask about what changed for him between Loc Muinne and their reunion in Novigrad.





	Doubts from the past

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say that I'm completely new to writing fanfics. I saw that this ship didn't have many works, and realized that if I wanted any, I'd have to write it myself. The text is very dialogue heavy and fairly long, but I didn't feel like splitting it was right either.

Sometimes, while the present can be blissful and seemingly perfect, letting the past go can be difficult. At times, insecurities born from events that should remain in the past just won’t let go. Both of these things were true for Triss Merigold. For a while, she and Geralt lived in a bubble of domestic bliss after Geralt returned with her from Toussaint to Kovir, to start their new life together. Triss had continued in her job as the court advisor to King Tankred, while Geralt had settled down in their house, his first long rest in what felt like years.

A part of Triss still felt like this was all too good to be true, like it was bound to end up with Geralt going back to Yennefer in time, like he always had before. While she trusted him and loved him, a part of her was still insecure about their relationship. When they decided to go their own ways after Loc Muinne, she understood. Geralt had to find Yennefer, and she assumed that him doing so would mark the end for her and Geralt romantically. But somehow, Geralt had come back to her half a year later, after having met Yennefer in Vizima. At first, she didn’t understand why he was back, but after hearing about Ciri she assumed that was all he was there for, and let her guard down slowly. And while they had now moved to Kovir together, Triss still wasn’t sure what had changed for Geralt in the six months in between Loc Muine and their encounter in Novigrad. And so, she decides to ask him as she’s making her way back from work, electing to walk this time to give herself time to think.

“Geeeeralt?” Triss said as she opened the front door, not seeing any activity inside.

As she walked inside, she sees that his swords and armor had been taken out of the closet, which was still half-open. 

“Huh.” She said out loud, as she expected him to be home that day.

Triss completely froze. She knew she could find him easily if she wanted to, but a part of her feared what his reason for not being there could be. She hadn’t seen any witcher contracts, nor had Geralt mentioned any to her. Had he decided to leave? Had he gotten enough of living in one place? Or worse, had he decided he had made the wrong decision in choosing her over Yen? 

“No, Geralt wouldn’t just leave without a word.” Triss thought out loud, and decided to look around the house for any clues of what he could be doing.

Entering the living room, she saw that everything is where it should be, and that Geralt had left behind all the decorations he had brought, including a silver sword he meant looked good, but wasn’t as good as his best one. Triss also noticed that the fireplace was cold, so he had at least been gone a few hours. He had however blown out all the candles, so he probably didn’t leave in a hurry. Not learning much in the living room, Triss decided to go upstairs to their bedroom.

Entering the bedroom, Triss saw that the bed was still messy, and that Geralt hadn’t made up the bed after he woke up, as Triss had to leave for work before he woke up. But then she saw it. On their dresser, the rose of remembrance was placed, as red as it had been when Geralt first gave it to her back in the elven garden near Flotsam. Seeing this calmed her, he still loved her, as she loved him. Suddenly, she heard the door open downstairs, stopping her thoughts.

“Triss, I’m home!” Geralt called out to her, hearing that she was upstairs with his senses

“Geralt!”, Triss proclaimed in joy as she nearly ran down the stairs and threw herself around him to give him a hug.

“I see someone’s happy to see me. What were you doing upstairs with your jacket still on?” Geralt asked her quizzically.

“Looking for you, obviously.” she said as she smiled at him. “Speaking of it, where were you? I thought you didn’t have any plans today?” Triss asked right away.

“I decided I’d show you one of the nicer meals I learned to make myself on the road, rabbit stew. I knew we had most of the ingredients, I just needed to go into the forest to catch a rabbit. I thought I’d be back before you came home, but I needed to find a healthy and big one to make a big enough stew.” Geralt explained, with a proud smile on his face.

“I’m not sure what surprises me the most, that you decided that you wanted to make food for me, or that you actually know how to make good food” Triss chuckled as she took off her jacket.

“I’m full of surprises” Geralt teased back, as he removed his armor and swords, only leaving his pants and a more comfortable white shirt on. 

“Oh, I’m sure you are” Triss said back, catching on to Geralts teasing tone. A part of her wanted to take up his offer right away, but she also felt like eating some dinner right about now.

“But rabbit stew sounds great, and I’m starving right now” she continued.

“I’ll begin making it right away then” Geralt said, while walking outside to fetch the rabbit he had left outside as he heard Triss inside the house.

Half an hour later, the stew was finished, and the seemingly blissful couple sat down to eat. But Triss hadn’t forgotten her thoughts from earlier. She still had to ask him. 

“Mmm, that was really good” Triss said as she finished up her plate.

“I aim to please” Geralt said, continuing his teasing tone from earlier

While Triss again picked up on his tone, she decided to go wash her plate, as Geralt stood up to do the same. They then walked to the couch, where they sat down, with Triss resting her head on Geralt’s chest. After a few minutes, she suddenly pulled herself slightly away, and looked straight at Geralt, who looked at her, confused.

“What changed?” Triss asked right away.

“What changed with what?” Geralt asked back, genuinely confused about what Triss meant.

“After….after we ended it shortly after Loc Muinne, you went to find Yennefer, right?” Triss asked nervously.

“Yeah, after a trip to Kaer Morhen to talk with Vesemir, we set out on the path, heading south to find her, yes.” Geralt replied, still not sure about where Triss was going with this.

Triss saw the confusion in his face, and decided to explain properly what she was asking about. “When we ended it, I thought we were done for good, you know. I figured you would go back to Yennefer, and that you two would end up together for good. I even kept the rose of remembrance, which was all dried out not long after we split, just to remind me not to go down that road again. I took advantage of you and the situation after you lost your memory, and I knew that you had realized it. So, what changed? What happened in those six months that made you change your mind?” Triss asked, still very nervous about what the answer would be. A part of her needed to hear all this, but the potential answers still scared her. If Geralt needed an opening to leave her, he now had it.

“After I left you, I needed to do a lot of thinking. There were still a few dots I needed to connect, for all that had happened to even make sense. I thought about what had happened right after I returned from the wild hunt, up until the events at loc muinne ended. And I thought about you. I thought how the two of us ended up together after that. I knew you had taken advantage of my amnesia, but I also knew I didn’t resist you at any point. But more so, I thought of Yennefer. How meeting her would be, what we’d say, and even where we would meet. I didn’t know what to expect from her, or how I would feel. I knew that I cared for her, but my mind was a mess.” Geralt explained carefully.

Triss sensed that he was open to talking about it, and decided to ask further. “If I can ask, how was it?”  
“It was weird. I met her in White Orchard as she showed up there with a Nilfgaardian escort, to fetch me for the emperor. I didn’t even get to talk properly with her until after we got to Vizima, after having been chased by the Wild Hunt on the way there. There, I talked with the emperor and learned about Ciri, before I got to speak with Yen. Again, I didn’t know what to expect from her, but it just felt weird. Obviously Ciri was on her mind, as it was on mine, but the spark between us just wasn’t there. I felt like a there was a certain distance between us still. She kissed me, but it felt more like a I’m happy to see you-kiss, than a I love you-kiss.”

“Huh.” Triss replied mostly to herself, thinking about what she was hearing.

Geralt decided to continue on explaining, sensing that Triss wanted to know more. “After that, I got more time to reflect over things while I was searching for Ciri in Velen. I wasn’t sure what to do, to be perfectly honest with you. I knew Yen and I still had a connection, even if we needed to dig it out again after all that time, but I also knew that the relationship between you and I had evolved massively since I returned from the hunt. I quite frankly didn’t know what to do. I figured that I needed to find Ciri first, and that I worry about it after that. But when I saw you again in Novigrad, it all bubbled back up to the surface again. I knew I still had feelings for you, but I tried not to make much out of it.”

“I wasn’t sure either. At first, I was surprised to see you, before I learned that you were looking for Ciri. I figured that was the only reason why you were in Novigrad, and that you would dig up every clue you could find before you were on your way. I tried to ask you about Yen, but you seemingly didn’t know.” Triss confessed to him.

“And I truly didn’t. I didn’t know how she was, as our meeting in Vizima was so short and unclear outside of us needing to find Ciri. I decided I’d help you if you needed it, as I don’t turn down my friends if they need help, but I never expected you to turn up alongside Dijkstra. After we went to the witch hunter’s barracks together, I knew that I at the bare minimum owed you help with getting all the mages out of Novigrad. Hearing you while I spoke with Menge tore my heart out, I almost cracked before he even began talking. Seeing you go to those lengths for Ciri just as you had given up your place in the Temerian court just to defend me half a year earlier, it proved to me that you’ve got one of the biggest hearts of anyone I’ve ever met, and that I had to help you.” Geralt said, looking at her like she was the most precious thing he had.

“Wow…thank you…” Triss said with tears in her eyes, touched by Geralts words, but also glad she made it out of those barracks alive.

“So, when you asked me about that strange request with the Vegelbuds’ servant, I knew I would help you out right away, not letting you get in harms way again. I saw how much getting the mages out meant to you, so while I mostly wanted you to leave Novigrad safely, I also wanted you to succeed in your goal before you left. Going to a ball wasn’t very tempting in itself, but I knew that I could at least enjoy it with you alongside me. Even if I still hated the idea of wearing a doublet.” Geralt said, as he chuckled.

“I still think you should wear a doublet a bit more often, you look great in them” Triss said, smiling to him.

“Not as great as you did in that dress. When I saw you in that, I knew. I knew that my feelings for you definitely weren’t gone, and that I couldn’t let you go. I had enjoyed being with a lot since I got to Novigrad, but seeing your beautiful smile and you in that dress that day just made me fall in love all over again. After we kissed by the fountain, I knew that I couldn’t let you go, and that you still wanted me too.”

“I really did try to put you in the past, you know. But a little bit of that wine, and all my desires bubbled up to the surface again. I felt like a fool right afterwards, despite you kissing me back. I still intended to leave for Kovir, as I thought you just kissed me on instinct, or old habit. But when you told me you loved me…I was shocked, I really didn’t know what to do. I’m glad I returned to the port again though, as I realized that I loved you too. I don’t think I could have forgiven myself if I let you go that day.” Triss confessed to him.

“I’m glad you did. I have to admit that this is all a bit foreign to me, living in one place and not being on the road. But I think I made the right choice, it’ll just take some time for me to get used to it. And I love you too.” Geralt said, as he leaned down and kissed Triss on the forehead.

Triss blushed, while a smile formed on her face, still resting her head on Geralt’s chest. But she still needed to know that Geralt was all hers, to remove and doubt she had in her mind. So a few minutes later, she decided to ask him.

“Do you regret any of it? You said you didn’t get to talk much with Yen in Vizima, before you and I met again. So, do you regret making a decision before you got to spend more time with her?” Triss asked, still somewhat nervous, stumbling through her words.

“At first, I wasn’t sure. But I didn’t feel the same way as I used to with Yen when I met her again, it just felt like there was a gulf that had arisen between us in the time away from eachother. But with you, it just felt right.” Geralt replied, sensing Triss’ nervousness.

“Do you still love her?” Triss asked, needing to know for sure.

“No, I don’t. I still care for her, but I know now that I love you, and I want to be with you.” Geralt replied, meaning every word of it.

Triss, now visibly calmer, only had one question left for Geralt.

“I know you went to Skellige to meet up with Yen there, but you never told me what happened there outside of Ciri and the choice of a new ruler there. Did anything happen between you and Yen there? It seemed she knew after that, based on her mood.” 

“She asked me one day to track down a djinn, not telling me that she intended to ask it to break the spell between us to see if the connection was still there. At that point I knew that I wanted you, but I agreed, so we could finally put and end to it all. After it was broken, she told me she still felt the same about me, but I told her that the magic was gone to me. And it was, I just knew it was before that.” Geralt explained calmly.

“Thank you. Thank you for answering all of this, and I’m sorry I asked all of that. I just…I needed to know, to be sure about all this. I love you, I really do, I just needed to know that I didn’t have to fight over you anymore” Triss said, now looking Geralt in the eyes.

“And you don’t have to, I’m all yours. I love you, Triss Merigold, with all my heart.” Geralt confessed to her, as he kissed her.

After a while of kissing, Triss pulled back to catch her breath, and said:

“I love you too, Geralt of Rivia”, before returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all this, thank you! I'd appreciate any comments below, especially things I can improve on. I didn't proofread it much, and I tried to keep the editing to a minimum just to get it out, so it might be slightly rough. It's my first try at this, so I hope I didn't do too bad. :)


End file.
